


Drarry Songfics

by Gryffinclaw_96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drarry- freeform, F/F, Homophobia, Inspired by Music, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinclaw_96/pseuds/Gryffinclaw_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Drarry one shots based off of songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me To Church

So there he was. The boy who his aunt and uncle disapproved of. "The Masons told me he's a homosexual," Aunt Petunia spat the words out with disgust. "That's just sick." 

The boy now saw Harry looking at him, and he smiled. Clearly he didn't care what people thought of him. 

"Don't even look at him!" Aunt Petunia snapped. "You can't be like that!"

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous dark haired boy. He heard his father clear his throat beside him. "Draco, the service is about to begin," Mr. Malfoy said sternly. Draco took one last look at the boy, then he sat down. 

"Do you think I don't notice that?" Mr. Malfoy snapped.

"Do you think I give a fuck?" Draco retorted. The old woman in front of them turned around to look at them in shock. 

In the middle of the service, Draco decidecided to sneak a glance at the boy. He was already staring. When he saw Draco's eyes meet his, he smiled. 

And it was the most beautiful smile Draco had ever seen.


	2. Girls/Girls/Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mainly about Ginny and Luna, but I'm including it because it has Drarry too.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said, plopping down in the chair next to him. "How have you been?" 

"I'm doing well," Harry said, feeling glad that even if his relationship with her didn't work out, they could still be friends.

"Look, I need to ask you something." Ginny sighed. "People are saying you're dating Malfoy, and at first I thought it was rubbish, but you guys actually do seem to be spending a lot of time together." 

"It's true," Harry said.

Ginny's mouth fell open slightly, then she laughed. "I never would have guessed in a million years."

"I figured you'd be shocked by the news." Harry said, laughing a little bit himself. 

"Also, there's something I wanna tell you," Ginny continued. She took her robes and twirled them around in her hands, looking at the ground. It must be really important if she's nervous to tell me, Harry thought.

"What is it?" He asked.

Ginny gulped, and spoke really quickly, "I'm going out with Luna." 

"W-what?" Harry asked, taken aback. "Since when?" 

"We just started dating, and we thought that now's a good time to tell everyone." 

Harry forgot about his shock just then, and he smiled. "Congratulations," he said. "I can't wait to see how you two work out. 

Ginny started smiling too, and Harry thought that she had never looked so happy. 

"We were actually planning to go to Hogmeade this weekend. You and Draco are welcome to come."

"I'm sure he'd love to."


	3. Far Too Young to Die

He loved him. His dark hair, those emerald green eyes, and his charisma... Just everything. And he was in his arms now. But not in the way he wanted. He imagined it as peaceful, not having to worry about anything... But this was a life or death situation. He didn't even know harry was coming back to fight, and he never would have guessed he would save Draco. It's not like I'm worth saving, Draco thought as he clung onto harry for dear life. I wouldn't have cared if he let me die.

Now they had landed, practically crashing to the ground. They sat there, trying to catch their breath, when they looked at each other. And before he knew it, Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's face and kissed him.


	4. I Miss You

He was there. Standing right in front of harry. But this couldn't be real.

"Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Is that really you?" 

"It is," Draco said. "Nice to see you again."

Harry was flooded with a wave of emotion, from relief to sadness to happiness at seeing his lover again. He wanted to hug and kiss him, but he knew that would probably be impossible, so instead he said "I've missed you so fucking much." By now, tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"I've missed you too," Draco said. "In fact, that's why I came back to you."

"But how are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You knew wizards can become ghosts, didn't you?"


	5. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a letter that Harry writes to Draco. I hope you enjoy it.

Dear Draco,  
Hi. It's me Harry. I don't think I'm going to send this, but I'm really bored now, so here I am. 

It's been a long time since I've seen you. You really changed a lot this year. I know you said that this isn't working out, and it's probably not good for me to write this, but I've been feeling lonely lately. 

I really hope you're doing okay. You're probably hanging out with your Slytherin friends. Or maybe you're at home. I don't know. I probably shouldn't care. I mean, as long as you're okay, I shouldn't care.

I should really try to get some sleep.

-Harry


End file.
